<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hit by Cupid's sparrow by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288277">Hit by Cupid's sparrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When John gets hit by a cupid he has some side effects</p><p>Part of my Valentine 2021 event</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine &amp; Reader, John Constantine / Reader, John Constantine x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hit by Cupid's sparrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’M IN LOVE. I WAS HIT BY CUPID’S SPARROW.” John shouted as he stumbled through the undergrowth.<br/>“Did he just say cupid?” You asked Sara who was too busy trying to pull a large novelty looking arrow from John’s thigh.</p><p>“Back in the ship I’ve got a pink bok and you’ll need that lovely ship lady of yours to translate it though.” John explained as he started to stumble.<br/>“Why can’t you do it?” you asked and he shrugged.<br/>“Well You were the first person that I saw love so. I’m about to be a little incapacitated. Catch my drift.” He glanced at you and then Sara when you gave him a blank look.<br/>“Oh. Cupid’s arrow. The first person you looked at when you came out was (Y/N). So you’re going to be…”<br/>“Disgustingly sloppy would be my guess. Do us a favour and get us back to the ship would you?” John answered. Sara took most of John’s weight as she led the way back to the ship.<br/>“Did you find it?” Ava asked.<br/>“Oh yes we did. It just got John before we could get it.” Sara xplained. She’d let go of John as soon as you slumped him against the control panel in the centre of the brig. He was now making the same noise that you’d make to a cat, trying to get your attention.<br/>“Got him? Oh! It’s a cupid so…”<br/>“What are you guys all going on about. What the heck is a cupid?” You asked them.<br/>“Giant fat baby that makes people fall in love.” Mick said helpfully while he crushed up a bag of crisps so that he could just pour crisps into his mouth.<br/>“Wait if it’s a baby why couldn’t John beat it? I guess it's a giant…” You trailed off when John slid closer to you and wiggled his eyebrows.<br/>“It has a bow and arrow which is what it shot John with.” Sara said as John slipped and slumped onto you. She grabbed him by the back of the collar and dragged him over to one of the chairs. “Gideon keep him strapped in please.”<br/>“Why did someone give the baby a bow and arrow. That seems dangerous. We barely trust Mick with his weapon. No offence.”<br/>“(Y/N) has a point. Why give a baby a weapon?” Mick agreed with you.<br/>“I don't know. But we just need to focus on getting John back because he’s the only one that can get rid of it.” Sara said as a sharp answer.<br/>“So urm. I found the box the book was supposed to be in but all that was in there was a note from Gary saying he needed to borrow it.” Nate said as he and Zari ran into the brig. Nate frowned as he watched John whistling and waving at you. He glanced at Ray who shrugged. “John got stabbed with a cupid bow and that’s why we need the book and he saw (Y/N) first and now he’s obsessively in love with her?” Nate asked.<br/>“Pretty much spot on.” Ray said in an impressed tone. He glanced at Sara who had hurried to snatch the note from Nate’s hand. “I’m guessing we’re going to have to track down Gary.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>